Abbey the Jedi
by jedimasterzajac
Summary: Abbey was a stormtrooper before she betrayed the Imperials and told their plan to the Rebels, and is training to become a Jedi. R&R. The story is finished now, but I might redo chapters.
1. The Attack on the Third Death Star

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. I do own AB-33 though. And this first chapter is a short one, the next will be longer.

Chapter 1: The Attack

AB-33 was on patrol when disaster struck the third Death Star. An explosion came from an Imperial officer's quarters, then another explosion came from the 123 Docking Bay. AB-33 sprinted to the officer's quarters, catching up to her fellow Stormtroopers. Smoke obscured AB-33's vision. A flash of green light and a gush of blood spurted from the Stormtrooper commander. Then another flash, this time blue, came down and melted the left side of AB-33's helmet. When the smoke cleared, two Jedi Knights stood in a fighting position. AB-33 made a few rounds of blaster shots at the Jedi, but they deflected the attack. Right on cue Darth Maul the 10th came running to confront the Jedi. "Get to the Docking Bays and protect the third Death Star," Darth Maul grunted.

"Yes, sir," AB-33 replied. The small squad moved into the docking bay. Jumping into a TIE Fighter, AB lifted off the ground for battle. Turning on her Targeting computer, she blasted an X-wing fighter to smithereens. Then, as if it were instinct, the TIE swung aroung and demolished a B-wing fighter in her fellow Stormtrooper's back. AB sensed another fighter behind her, but it was too late. The TIE was damaged and her only hope was to go back. She got into the Hangar and popped out right before it exploded. She tried talking to her Commander, but the transmitter was jammed. She decided to regroup with Darth Maul, when she was knocked unconsious by a rebel soldier.

"We got one for questioning," The soldier muttered, "I'd better tell Gold Leader somehow..."

I told you it was short... 


	2. A Series of Visions

Disclaimer- I still don't own Star Wars... 

Chapter 2: A Series of Visions

AB-33 was having some kind of vision.

She was in a dark room, when a blinding light appeared.

"Hi, I'm Ashley the fairy!" a high voice said.

"Do I know you?" AB asked.

"Probably! Yay!" The little fairy said, dancing around.

"Are you of any use for anything?"

"Yes, You should know that!"

"Help me out of the questioning then!" AB-33 demanded.

"Okay, here's a key card to get out of the Endor questioning room. Wee!" The fairy said, doind a loop-the-loop.

"I don't have time for your childish games," AB said, getting angry.

"Just look in your pocket when you wake up!" The fairy said, zooming around.

"Shut up!" AB-33 shouted, taking out her blaster pistol.

"Go ahead, I'll be back again!" the glittering ball squeaked.

AB-33 fired a shot at its heart, and it then vanished into a wisp of smoke.

When AB-33 came to, she was chained in a chair. She struggled against it for many hours until she gave up. It was nighttime AB guessed, lying her head back. In a few minutes she was asleep.

She had another vision.

AB-33 was in the Masassi Temple, standing in a hallway. She looked left, and there was a red door, with a giant handle with a thunderbolt carved on it. She looked right, and quite a further way away she saw a white door, with a blue doorhandle with something carved on it she couldn't make out.

"The choice is yours, Abbey Burender." A deep but kind voice said.

AB wheeled around. The Jedi Knight with a green lightsaber was standing behing her. He looked very peaceful, with a robotic hand. He had short, black hair that wad straight up, and had green eyes.

"How did you know my name? No one has adressed me by my real name before," AB-33 said.

"The Jedi Order has its ways, but now is not the time to talk about that. Look at the ground beneath your feet. Notice how its panels are numbered 10, way over by the light door, down to -10 by the dark door. Now look where you are standing."

Abbey did as she was told. "Its -4..."

"Yes," the Jedi said, "You are with the Dark Side. Once you get to -9 or -10..." He gestured to the panels by the door, "You cannot turn back. The dark side is very powerful and difficult to resist. Now, you will be woken up in a few hours by the rebel leader. You have the choice of telling him the Imperial's plans and working for the Rebellion, or to kill him and rejoin the Imperials. You have a high amount of medichloreans in your body, and have the capability of doing some real good in the world."

"But traitors are killed," Abbey said, "Will I meet the same fate?"

The Jedi replied, "You may. It would be very wise to join with us. You could be trained to become a Jedi Knight."

"I...I... I want to become a Jedi. I really mean it." Abbey said.

"If that is truly so, try moving towards the light door."

Abbey walked slowly onto the -3. She tried to get back to the -4, but she could not.

"Good choice. Telling the plans may get you to -1." He said. "We will definitely meet again."

And Abbey woke up.

The Rebel questioner paced around her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be, Stormtrooper?"

Abbey replied, "I would like to go the easy way, sir. I will tell you everything."

"That's what I like to hear. Go on, what are the plans of the Imperials?"

Abbey took a deep breath, "The Imperials are trying to take Galactic Conquest, sir. Darth Maul and a select army of troopers were planning to get rid of the last few Jedi, including Commander Skywalker. Darth Maul, after destroying every planet close to Endor, where the Jedi are.

"The third Death Star has very few flaws and can only be destroyed by getting a small ship, such as an A-wing into the Death Star Hangar and destroying it from the inside. While the station is being destroyed, Y-wings and other bomb-carrying starfighters can bombard the surface, shaking the inside. It will make destroying the inside much easier if troops keep toppling over. I am afraid that is all I know. I was not very high in the ranks."

The Rebel stood there stunned with admiration for the traitor. "Uh, thank you... You may want to consider joining with us."

"I would be honored."

The rebel undid her chains and led her out. they walked for five minutes before reaching her room. "This is an open room. You can live here, or you may live in a home, as long as its on this planet."

"I would like to live here please," She told him.

The rebel closed the door. She looked around to see that it was quite a nice room. There was a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen. Abbey went into her new bedroom. She changed out of her stormtrooper armor and took some clothes from the closet. She put that on, then looked in her bathroom mirror.

Abbey's straight, dark brown hair blended perfectly with her clothes, which looked somewhat of what the Jedi had worn. Her blue eyes were the one thing that stood out.

Abbey laid down on the bed, and in a few minutes dosed off.

She was back in the Masassi Temple.

She was on the -3, then tried to move towards the white door. she moved to the next panel, -2, then the next, -1. She tried to move more, but could not.

"Welcome back." The familiar voice said.

Abbey turned around to see the Jedi. "I told them of the Imperial Plans," Abbey told the Jedi.

"I know, soon you will be at the door." He said, smiling at her. "Now, do me a favor and look in your pockets, please."

Abbey reached in, and pulled out the Key card Ashley the fairy gave her.

"May I have it? Master Skywalker has seen this fairy, and she has apparently been giving things away. He has already confiscated an empty can of cat-nip."

Abbey handed it over.

"Thank you. Would you please meet me and the rest of the Order in Mos Eisley on Tatooine tomorrow in the old apartment?"

"Yes, I will."

And then she woke up.


	3. The Padawan meets the Jedi Order

Disclaimer- Last time I checked, I didn't own Star Wars... 

Chapter 3: The Padawan meets the Jedi Order

Abbey asked around, asking commanders is there were any open starfighters or anything she could use. She finally found the guy in charge.

"Please, sir, are there any open fighters that could get me to Tatooine?" she asked hopefully.

The commander chuckled and replied, "Of course. There is an X-wing that now belongs to you in docking bay 100. I just need to know where you're going, please.

"I'm going to Mos Eisley," Abbey said.

The commander punched it in on his terminal. "Okay, you may go whenever you please."

Abbey rushed to the docking bay and got in. After some soldiers put an R2 unit in the back, Abbey took off from Dantooine. The ride was very uneventful. She switched from manual to Autopilot, then took a quick nap.

She was back in the Temple, standing on her -1. She attempted to move to 0, and she prevailed.

"You are at Mos Eisley, Abbey," said the Jedi, "The apartment is right near the Docking Bay you are in. Now wake up and come meet the Order."

She woke up.

She got out of the cockpit to see a Rodian that worked for Mos Eisley.

"Amared estingo credits, tyed sae Mos Eisley," The rodian said, extending a hand.

Abbey knew a little bit of his language, and understood she had to pay 50 credits as a docking fee. She handed it over, and the Rodian ran away. She had been tricked into giving some punk 50 credits when docking was really free.

She ran to get her credits back with unsurpassable speed. She caught up, then snagged them back. She then twirled around and ran for the apartment.

She shut the door, looking around a very old apartment building. It had deep cracks on the walls, and sand leaked in from the bottom of the door. The stairs to go down were very steep, and someone could easily trip.

In the old meeting room downstairs, the Jedi Order were becoming bored, so the masters started training apprentices, young Padawans practiced the Force with Master Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn lit up the place with a thunderbolt.

Abbey heard the ruckuss and started going downstairs. Down and down she went, finally reaching the door to the meeting room. Abbey knocked, then opened it.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. The Jedi she had seen in her visions was walking towards her. He reached out a hand.

"My name is Chris," he said, shaking hands with Abbey, "And I will be your mentor. I'll teach you the ways of the force, Padawan."

Just then another Jedi Knight spoke up. "She is too old, she cannot be trained."

The Jedi with the blue saber on the Death Star replied angrily, "We've made way over 4 exceptions to this rule! The Jedi Order trained Revan, Anakin, Master Skywalker, and Jaden Korr, just to name a few. What if we just abandoned this rule?"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room. Then Master Skywalker said to the Jedi Knight, "But Kyle, you almost fell to the dark side, remember?"

"Yes, I remember quite well... but Yoda taught you and look you you turned out?" Kyle said.

"Never mind, we will make yet another exception. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Luke Skywalker..."

"I'm Kyle Katarn. You can call me Kyle," The blue lightsaber owner said.

"I'm Jaden Korr. I almost fell to the Dark Side." A green twi'lek waved to her.

"I'm Rosh Penin, I'm Kyle's apprentice, I too fell to the dark side for a period of time." Rosh said.

"I'm Mace Windu Jr. Jr. Jr., but you can just call me Mace Windu" a dark-skinned bald Jedi said. He also had a purple lightsaber.

The rest went on. After Abbey had met everybody, Chris led her upstairs to an empty room. Chris started teaching her to use the force. Abbey was always a quick learner, and had learned a lot at the end of an hour.

"That's enough for today," Chris said, and there was a moment of silence when they looked at each other. Abbey felt herself going red. He was, infact, very handsome.

"Um, we should go back downstairs. There are about 20 decent rooms the Jedi Order built onto this apartment. It's more of a meeting place. You can learn a little more tomorrow."


	4. Abbey's Lightsaber

Disclaimer- "Own or Own not; there are no shares." I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 4 - Abbey's Lightsaber

Abbey paced the room. She wondered what would happen tomorrow, if she could maybe finally learn to use a lightsaber. She still worried about what would happen if the Imperials found out she deserted and betrayed them. She flung herself onto the bed, knowing the Third Death Star will be gone in no time at all...

The next day Abbey awoke early, took a shower, then went out into the meeting room. A few Jedi were conversing about the Death Star, while Kyle and Rosh were having a Force Battle, levitating things then throwing them at the other, having to defend themselves with the force. Chris was still asleep. Abbey sat down in an old chair, and was making her blaster pistol zoom around. A few hours later, Chris came in.

"Hi, Abbey, do you want to practice some more?"

"Of course I do," Abbey replied. Chris smiled and led her to their training room that was used yesterday.

"Okay, before you actually become a Jedi, you have to build a lightsaber," Chris said, taking out a few colored crystals from his pocket, "You can pick any color you want for your lightsaber."

Abbey took the blue one. "What about the rest? I need more pieces, right?"

Chris took out a very out-of-shape lightsaber from his pocket, then went to a table in the corner of the room. After a few minutes of dismantling, Chris returned holding many little pieces. He gave her these, and also a datapad.

"The instructions to build a lightsaber are on the datapad. When you are done, see me in the meeting room, and then I will teach you to battle." Chris left the room, leaving Abbey to build.

Abbey found the Power Cell and put that in the empty saber. Then she put the Focusing crystal in it. She slowly assembled it, checking the datapad with every move she made. Half an hour later, the lightsaber was finished. Abbey was very proud of herself. She turned it on, and a dazzling blue beam extended from the top of the lightsaber. She waved the elegant laser sword, that was not at all heavier when it was turned off. She slowly and carefully took a cut at the ceiling, shaping a triangle, and the small shape fell to the floor.

Abbey turned it off, then ran to go show Chris what she had made. When she got to the meeting room, panting, she showed Chris her new lightsaber.

"That's excellent!" Chris remarked, taking out his own. "Now we'll practice."

Extending his beautiful green lightsaber, he spun it around in midair using the force. The giant green wheel cut off a little bit of his black hair. The lightsaber turned off, and before it hit the floor Chris caught it easily.

"You'll be able to do that one day, Abbey," Chris said, going back upstairs with her to the room.

Inside they both turned their lightsabers on. Chris drew two circles in the ground with his lightsaber, very lightly, around himself and Abbey. Then they started training. Chris was actually having trouble defending, Abbey was very powerful when it came to this.

"Okay, okay, let's call it quits..." Chris said, sitting on the floor and regenerating his energy with the force. After a few minutes he stood up. It was very late, and tomorrow the two were going to go to Dagobah to practice the force a little bit more.

Abbey embraced Chris, then after looking into each others' eyes, their faces met... 


	5. Trapped in a Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars...

Chapter 5: Trapped in a dream

Abbey wouldn't wake up.

Abbey couldn't wake up.

Luke came in to see what was the problem. Try as he might, she just wouldn't wake up.

"I sense a disturbance in the force..." Luke said slowly.

"So do I..." Kyle said in the same tone as Luke. They seemed to read each other's minds. They quickly went upstairs to who-knows-where.

Abbey was having a terrible nightmare.

She was back on the Third Death Star in a prison cell. She had her lightsaber with her, and had a very bad feeling about this. She broke the lock with it, and of course the door opened. The two Stormtroopers on guard jumped out and attacked. She easily deflected the Blaster Rifle shots and it they hit them. They fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. She headed to Darth Maul's room. She ran into a big squad of Troopers.

"Stop her!" The commander said. with many deflected blaster shots, Abbey struck in a flash of blue light. Everyone lay dead, and blood was everywhere. She moved onward.

She was changing course to the hangar. She could escape, get back to Tatooine, and she would probably wake up. Yet it seemed so real....

On her way she met a single Stormtrooper, but before she could kill him, he called for backup. She quickly slashed him in half, top to bottom. Both halves of him fell to the ground as body organs flew everywhere. Abbey moved on, meeting the backup crew. Using the trick Chris had taught her, she concentrated hard on the lightsaber. With the saber in the air, it started spinning faster and faster until it reached a velocity of 120 RPM. It cut through the squad, blood staining the walls. She caught the lightsaber, and progressed on.

She had finally gotten to the hangar, killing many Stormtroopers on the way. However, she came face-to-face with Darth Maul.

"You betrayed the Imperial Forces, and you will now feel the vengeance of the Dark Side!" Darth Maul growled, turning on his double-edged lightsaber. The blood red color surprised Abbey, but the battle was on.

Abbey struck and struck at the evil villain, but every time he blocked it. Abbey got a good shot on the arm, however it splurted black blood in her face. Darth Maul immediately got her back, cutting her leg. She fell onto her back, her lightsaber out of reach. Darth Maul stood over her.

"Traitors and deserters are killed in the Imperial Death Star," Darth Maul said, pointing the lightsaber at her throat. Abbey gulped. She slowly used the force to bring her lightsaber back to her....

Kyle shut the door. Absolute silence was perfect, and just what they needed. The two were ready to use Battle Meditation. It might just work to get Abbey out of the dream and to wake up....

Kyle sat on the floor with Luke and used the Battle Meditation on Abbey.

Abbey couldn't take it. She was going to die...she just had to think of something to prevent this.

A door burst open. Kyle and Master Skywalker had come to save her. The two Jedi Masters turned their lightsabers on. Darth Maul walked toward them instead.

"You!" Luke said. "Your grandfather killed my Father's Master's Master!"

Darth Maul took a while to do the math, then said, "Yeah, so, I'm going to kill you here and now!"

It was a very quick paced battle. Many flashes of light could be seen. So many, in fact, that Abbey could not at all see what was happening. She retrieved her lightsaber by the force, then shouted to Kyle.

Kyle jumped out of the fray, then Abbey tossed her lightsaber to him. Kyle waved appreciatively, them jumped back in. There was a flash of lightning and the fighting stopped. Luke snapped his fingers.

"We have to get you out of this dream," said Kyle.

"I think we can wake up now, everything in this room is losing detail and texture," Luke said.

Indeed it was. In a few minutes she had woken up.

So had Luke and Kyle. 


	6. Destroying the Space Station Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter 6- Destroying the Space Station Part 1

Abbey walked towards Chris's room. She lightly knocked.Chris opened the door, and invited Abbey in.

His room looked exactly like hers. Chris sat down on his bed, looking at a hologram of the solar system.

"What are you doing?" Abbey asked.

"I'm looking at the galaxy. Do you notice how everything, even ships, are moving towards the hyperspace route between Tatooine and Bagobah?"

"Yes..."

"Well, this has been happening for days now, and there is a second point. Right between Coruscant and Korriban. Even the Death Star is moving towards it. I have no clue what is happening. I think a squad of Jedi should go see what the problem is."

"Could I help?"

"I guess... Sure. Yes you can," Chris turned off the Jedi holoprojector, then opened a drawer. He pulled out a datapad and input some information for somebody. He handed both the holocron and the datapad to Abbey.

"I should give it to Master Skywalker, right?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied, but Abbey had already gone to find Luke. Chris sighed, then said aloud to himself, "I hope she can handle this mission...."

In a few minutes a small squad was assembled in Luke Skywalker's room. Luke gave them the mission.

"Our goal is to stop what is happening to all the ships and stars. The Katarn Starship Transport will do us some good. We can load..." Luke quickly counted the Jedi, "Ten X-wings. That's more than we need. Mace Windu, could you please load six X-wings into the transport? Anyway, in the X-wings we must take out the outer defenses. Then we will go in and stop the problem. However, at least one of us must stay behind. So, let's go."

Luke and the crew walked up to a door. It had no lock, but a hole was in the ground. Luke squatted down, and put his lightsaber in the hole. A flash of red light appeared in the hole, then Luke's lightsaber popped out. The door then opened. What was inside was amazing. The Katarn Starship Transport was painted black, was as big as a small city, and had blaster turrets on top, where someone could go and destroy fighters in. On the side it had 4 escape pods, and in the back was a door that was about twice the length and width of an X-wing. Mace Windu was finishing up putting away the fighters, when Luke led them to the side opposite the escape pods. He opened the walkway with a small remote control, maybe to be a disguise, then they walked up into the transport. It had twenty rooms, a giant main room, and a cockpit, with eight seats. All the Jedi sat down in a chair, Luke as the pilot, Kyle as the Co-pilot. Mace Windu sat behind Luke, and sat infront of Abbey, while Chris was across from her, and Rosh was infront of Chris. Luke fired up the engines, and in a moment they were off. They arose from where Abbey's X-wing was, but Mace Windu must have moved it. The ascended, and just then Mace Windu remembered something.

"Oh, no, I forgot to close the hangar door in the back of the ship!" Mace Windu esclaimed.

"I'll get it," Chris said.

"And I'll help you," Abbey said hopefully.

"Sure, let's go," Chris said to her. They arose out of their seats, then headed for the back of the ship. "We have to hurry, or all the air will be sucked out of this ship!"

Abbey ran very quickly, Chris catching up to her. Then Chris's Jedi Comlink said, "Hurry up, or we'll all be sucked into space,"

Abbey ran so fast, she almost started flying. It was amazing how long this thing was. She had finally reached the hangar. They stood there, looking for the switch to close the door.

Abbey sensed something, so she turned on her lightsaber and deflected a shot from a fighter outside. Abbey ran forward, careful not to fall out, and saw five TIE Fighters. Chris ran up too, and started deflecting shots with Abbey. They had to almost be ready to break the atmosphere by now, and Abbey saw no other choice. Chris was thinking one step ahead, getting into an X-wing

Abbey also hopped into an X-wing.The top closed, and Abbey piloted the fighter right behind a TIE. She blasted the TIE into dust, and attacked others. When all were gone, they were almost too late for the X-wings. The two flew into the docking bay and closed the hangar door. After landing, Abbey jumped out and started the long walk towards Luke and the others. Chris had already run ahead, so Abbey had to go there all alone. She hoped she wouldn't get lost on the colossal ship.... 


	7. Destroying the Space Station Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 7: Destroying the Space Station Part Two

Abbey had finally gotten to the front of the ship. Mace Windu said to her, "Sit down, hold tight, we're making the jump to lightspeed,"

Abbey sat in her seat, gripping the arms firmly. The ship started to shake, and in a moment they were at a space station. It was a gigantic sphere , even larger than the transport, that had Tractor Beams positioned everywhere. Kyle noticed the ship was being sucked in, so he pointed this out to Luke. Luke manuevered the ship around and just barely got out of its range. Mace Windu, Abbey and Chris started running towards the Docking bay. Being the Jedi they were, they were at the fighters in no time at all. Mace Windu opened the door with the force, and in a few seconds were away. Just then, a TIE bomber swooped in and started bombing the ship. Then the mini-hangar exploded. The whole back of the transport was vulnerable. Chris and Mace Windu took out the squad, while Abbey was chasing one down that tried to escape. After that was destroyed, she heard Kyle's voice on the Jedi Comlink.

"Listen, leave them to us. You need to go destroy the Space Station," Kyle's voice said.

Abbey, along with Chris and Windu, started flying towards the station. The three orbited the Station, looking for a weak point. Chris finally found a box that was connected to all the tractor beams. Chris destroyed it, along with the tractor beams. They were able to move freely again.

Kyle and Rosh were having a difficult time. The fighters seemed to just keep coming. All of a sudden, the shield generator was damaged.

"Mace Windu told me of this," Rosh said, firing at everything, even if it was just a small asteroid, "That his great-grandfather had a Jedi friend who had dealt with the same thing. Now Luke'll send up some droids, all will be shot off but one, and then its a hero. Oh, look Luke's sending them now."

R2-D2 and some other droids were on top, repairing the ship, and then, of course, a cascade of shots came down on the little guys. They would never last through this, Rosh thought. But when the firing stopped, R2-D2 was the last one left.

Abbey, Chris, and Windu, now inside the station, were running towards the center. When they got there, a huge core was in the middle of the room. Windu, using the force to move their time bombs they had brought, placed them everywhere on the core. Windu then started the timers. They had fifteen minutes before this place would blow to smithereens. That would never be enough time, Abbey thought, when Chris and Windu pulled out their lightsabers. They actually started cutting through the walls to make a more direct route to the hangar. Abbey joined in, and soon they were almost there. As a bonus, they wouldn't get lost in the many hallways if they stuck to their plan. Finally at the hangar, the three boarded the X-wings. Just then, the Katarn Transport swooped in. As Luke opened the door, the Jedi put on their emergency space suits. They walked onto the ship, and after the door closed, they were out of there. A few seconds later the space station exploded. Abbey took off her spacesuit, and went to the front of the ship again, heading towards the next station. 


	8. The Fight With Darth Maul

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars 

Chapter 8: The fight with Darth Maul

The transport had jumped to lightspeed and had reached the location of the other Space Station. However, Death Star III was in firing range. It blew up the space station easily, and instead of being drawn into the Space Station, they were drawn into the Death Star. When they were officially captured, Stormtroopers took everyone hostage. In a few moments they were all in seprate prison cells. There were many Stormtroopers, and while Luke and Windu tried to manipulate some, Abbey took a quick rest.

Of course, she was in the Masassi Temple, and she took a walk towards the Light Side. She moved not one, not two, but seven squares. She was almost at the door. She wondered what was behind it....

"Get up, the coast is clear!" Rosh said.

Abbey looked up at him from the floor, then quickly jumped up. The crew was off again. Luke had used the force to make all the Troopers go to cells. Abbey chuckled, then the Jedi had to split up. Abbey and Chris took the right fork, Luke and Kyle took the middle, and Windu and Rosh took left. The Death Star was completely deserted. Then, the two came to a room at the end of their long hallway. Chris led in, as he was instantly paralyzed, by Darth Maul. Abbey turned her lightsaber on, and then jumped into the room and pushed Darth Maul into the wall. Darth Maul's saber of death was Abbey's main problem. If she could maybe slice his lightsaber in half....

Darth Maul attacked. Abbey just jumped out of the way, then had an idea. She pretended to try and stab Maul in the chest, but then slashed downwards. The lightsaber split in two, having only one blade now. Darth Maul did it again, but Abbey jumped high into the air, then dived downwards. She cut off Maul's left arm, and blood squirted everywhere. Screaming in agony, Darth Maul attacked again, cutting Abbey's arm, but not badly. Maul zapped Abbey with a bolt of electricity, paralyzing her too. She fell to the ground, but Darth Maul didn't know that Chris had recovered....

Chris sat up, crawling over to Darth Maul, getting ready for his plan. He put his lightsaber on his back when it was turned off, then switched it on. Darth Maul fell over, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. Chris carried Abbey back to the fork where he then went down the middle to find Luke. He didn't have to walk far, as the hangar was connected to the hall. Kyle was waiting for them, then asked, "Is Darth Maul dead?"

Chris nodded, tears filling his eyes, "But look what's happened to Abbey,"

Kyle inspected her, then said, "She'll be fine. Windu planted detonation bombs in the core again, so let's go. Chris and the paralyzed Abbey boarded the ship, headed far away from the Death Star, when Windu pushed a button. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the Death Star exploded like a great firework.

Years later, Abbey became a Jedi Master, then got married to Chris. A year after that, Abbey had a baby named Klawc, pronounced clock, named after Kyle, Luke, Abbey, Windu, Chris, taking the first letters of these names. Klawc learned the ways of the force, but could still fall to the Dark Side of the force.

The End

Author's note: Now that Abbey's story is over, soon I'll make a sequel called Klawc the Jedi. It will take place then he is fourteen, and he will be faced with the decision of falling to the Dark Side or continuing to follow the Light. I might also update this story to make more sense, maybe put in some flashbacks. Thank you for reading.


End file.
